


Finders Keepers

by KuraiTsuky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Apples of Idunn, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Established Relationship, Hurt Loki, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied Sexual Content, Implied light BDSM, Infatuated!Loki, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: The Dark World, They are not Evil, and, band together against Asgard, but they've been hurt way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: Loki and Tony Celebrate.Inspired by "The Emperor's New Clothes" by Panic! At The Disco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s past 7 am and I should be working or sleeping but I’m not doing either of those things because this is the first thing I write in months that feels right.

Loki takes another bite and slowly makes his way up Starks toned body, he can feel his crown slipping to the side, sliding to his brow and with a hand takes it of throwing it away, he’s too bothered to bother with magic so it makes a clacking noise when it reaches the floor, he doesn’t care and Stark is looking at him too intently from under his ridiculously long eyelashes to even flinch. Covered in gold chains and green silk, the Man of Iron looks like a present ready for Loki to unwrap.

He however, crawls on the bed without touching the man only flushing against him to press the piece of apple to his lips. Stark’s pink tongue flickers over his own as he takes it into his own mouth and Loki truly wants to follow. Instead, making use of a self-control that can only be gained after centuries by Thor’s side, he feeds the rest of the apple to Stark. He can’t help it though, when some of the juices trickle down his chin and into the hollow of his neck, right over the jagged scars in his chest.

Loki laps at it with more reverence than he intended. But he cannot help it. Tony Stark is the first thing he has that Thor didn’t own first. So he tastes, and licks and feels every part of him he can get his hands on. Tony Stark is his and it feels more like a crown than the actual thing. The throne is his again, at last, but what took the weight of his shoulders, what dissolved the pressure on his chest was this man that now lies so open, so inviting before him.

Loki is not stupid, he knows the power Stark has over him even chained like this, _especially_ chained like this. But he cannot bring himself to care. He caresses around the silk before taking it off, baring all of Anthony Stark. He can even see his soul in the depth of those beautiful, rich brown eyes. Loki bends further to capture his lips as he’s been dying to do since they reached the bedroom and gets lost in the feeling. Loki’s never been happier to have found Anthony alone and broken because they’ve patched each other’s wounds, each other’s hearts and now he gets to keep him.

 

When they are done, Loki cuddles up to him and falls asleep with the head buried in the space between his shoulder and neck. Tony buries his fingers in Loki’s hair and closes his eyes, but sleep doesn’t come as easy to him as it did his lover. It comes though, and in it he no longer dreams of being a hero. He doesn’t remember what he dreamt about once he wakes, but it doesn’t matter because when he’s awake he’s a legend.

Standing naked on the balcony, Tony watches what’s left of Asgard, closing his eyes before the desolation, he imagines the same happening on earth and he can almost savor the sweet taste of revenge. Almost, because what he’s mostly enjoying is Loki’s taste still present on his tongue. The trickster comes up from the room at his back, nude as well, and embraces him from behind. Suspicious, hurt and scared as he still sometimes is, Tony relaxes against Loki’s chest content in the feeling that he’s finally found his match. He’s utterly happy for the first time he can remember thanks to this god, this king holding him like he’s precious.

And for it, he only had to let Loki take him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Odin didn’t wear a crown but for the sake of this story he did.  
> R&R


End file.
